Harry Potter og Føniksordenen
'Harry Potter og Føniksordenen '''er den fremte boka i serien om Harry Potter som tar for seg hvordan det femte år på Galtvort er. Boken inneholder 38 kapitler. Originalboken kom ut høsten 2003, og den norske oversettelsen kom ut senere det samme året. Sammendrag Harry har ventet hele sommeren på å få beskjed om hva som skjer i trollmannsverdenen, dette er noe han finner veldig rart, ettersom det tross alt var ham som så Voldemorts gjenkomst på slutten av sitt fjerde skoleår. Ingenting blir bedre når to desperanter dukker opp i Søndre syting og går til angrep på Harry og fetteren Dudleif Dumling. Tiltross for at Harry vet at han ikke har lov til å utføre magi i sommerferien, maner han frem en skytsverge. Det fører til at han får brev fra Magidepartementet som sier at han er utvist fra Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Senere kommer det et til brev som sier at Harry må møte til en Displinavhøring den 12. August, men det eneste han får høre er: ''"Bli der du er". En kveld drar Dumlingene ut fordi de har fått en invitasjon om at de er uttatt til "Den all engelske finalen i best velholdte plen". Det de ikke vet er at denne konkurransen slett ikke finnes, og at den ble sendt av Nymfadora Dult for å få Dumlingene av banen slik at de kunne hente Harry. En ganske stor gjeng kommer til Harry for å fly med ham til Grimoldsplass 12, blant dem Remus Lupus, Alastor Bister og Nestor Bindebolt. Når Harry og de andre omsider sakner farten og lander er de i en gammeldags bydel. Harry får en lapp fra Alastor, hvor det står en beskjed fra Albus Humlesnurr om hvor Grimmoldsplass 12 er å finne. Øyeblikket senere materaliserer en bygning seg i mellom nr. 11 og 13. Harry får straks vite at huset er barndomshjemmet til gudfaren Sirius Svaart (som på ny har flyttet inn der). Harry kommer raskt i krangel med Ronny og Hermine fordi de ikke har skrevet hva de har drevet på med, og blir ikke beroliget når de sier at de sverget til Humlesnurr at de ikke skulle si noe. Den 12.August drar Harry med Arthur Wiltersen til Magidepartementet for å gå til høringen sin, når de møter på Nestor Bindebolt får Harry beskjed om at høringen er tidligere enn det han hadde fått beskjed om, og derfor kommer han litt forsent til den. Heldigvis har Albus Humlesnurr kalt inn Arabella Figg som vitne, og selv om hennes beskrivelser er noe tvilsomme, godtar over halvparten i Heksingating den, og Harry blir frifunnet. Det som allikevel er ille er at Humlesnurr forlater salen uten så mye som et blikk på Harry. Ting blir ikke noe særlig bedre når Magidepartementet utnevner Venke Dolorosa Uffert som lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster. Med Uffert som lærer får ikke elevene lov til å utføre magi i hennes timer, og må i stedet holde seg til teorien. Allerede i den første timen motsier Harry dette og sier at de må beskytte seg mot Fyrst Voldemort, for slik oppførsel illegger Uffert ham arrest. Arrestene blir ikke godt tatt i mot av Angelina Johnson som har tatt over som rumpeldunkkaptein etter Oliver Qvist. Ikke lenge etter begynner Harry å drømme merkelige drømmer om en lang korridor, etterhvert skjønner han at han på en måte er på innsiden av en slange og angriper Arthur Wiltersen Dermed vekker Harry Ronny og får ham med seg til Humlesnurrs kontor, Humlesnurr tar dette meget alvorlig og kommuniserer med noen av bildene på kontoret sitt slik at de kan se etter Herr Wiltersen. Humlesnurr sender Harry og Wiltersen barna til Grimoldsplass slik at de kan være hos Sirius til de får nærmere beskjed. Noen timer senere kommer Molly med en beskjed om at Arthur vil klare seg, og ved lunsjtid drar de til St. Mungos hospital for magiske sykdommer og skader for å besøke ham. Til Harrys forundring takker Herr Wiltersen Harry for å ha sagt i fra om at han ble angrepet. Hermine og Ronny forteller etterhvert Harry at de ønsker ham som lærer til en forsvarsgruppe, Harry er ikke så veldig villig til det i begynnelsen. Litt lenger ut på høsten finner han ut at planen er god, og Hermine inviterer folk til å bli med. De bestemmer seg for å møtes på Galthodet fordi det alltid er så fullt på Tre sopelimer. Harry blir litt overrasket når han får se at det er en stor gruppe som er kommet. Men han finner fort ut at flere av de bare er der for å høre om Fredrik Djervells død. Gulla Wiltersen bestemte navnet på gruppa, som ble Humlesnurrlegionen Det disse personene ikke ante var at det var en av Ufferts allierte i rommet som sladret på dem, dette førte til forbudt på grupper over tre. Men Humlesnurrlegionen fortsatte sin drift. Husnissen Noldus forteller Harry om Nødvendeligrommet og det blir til at HL legger møtene sine der. Ved juletider besøker Harry og Wiltersen barna Herr Wiltersen på St. Mungos. På sykehuset møter de Gyldenprinz Gulmedal og finner ut at Nilus' foreldre er innlagt der. Nilus' bestemor Augusta Langballe blir litt irritert på barnebarnet fordi han ikke har sagt noe om foreldrene. Resten av juleferien tilbringer Harry og co i Grimoldsplass 12, og ettersom juleferien går mot slutt blir Sirius mer og mer tilbaketrukken og bruker store deler av tiden i sammen med Bukknebb. Etter jul fortsetter HL-møtene, og Harry ser veldig stor fremgang hos mange, og spesielt hos Nilus. Den største gleden etter jul er allikevel at Gygrid kommer tilbake en sen kveld. En dag etter et HL-møte blir Cho Chang igjen fordi hun vil snakke med Harry om Fredrik Djervell. Det ender med at Cho kysser Harry og et par dager senere inviterer Harry henne til Galtvang. Norske bokforsider Fil:Image005.gif|link=Harry Potter og Føniksordenen|Cover, 2003 (den første, originalen) Fil:2014føniksorderen.jpg|Cover, 2014 Fil:Halvblodsprinsen_Cover_bok.jpg|Cover, 2016 (forside av Jonny Duddle) Fil:Ebok_føniksorderen.jpg|Cover for e-bok, 2016 Fil:Føniksorden2016.jpg|Cover, 2016 (forside av Andrew Davidson) en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Kategori:Bøker Kategori:Virkelig bok